elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thalmor Soldier (Skyrim)
Thalmor Soldiers are male and female Altmer members of the Thalmor, usually adorned in full Elven armor and Elven weapons. For spells, Thalmor Soldiers use Bound Sword and Flames. They are found in a duo or trio, often accompanied by a Thalmor Wizard or a Thalmor Justiciar. Gear Weapons and armor worn by Thalmor Soldiers varies depending on their and the Dragonborn's level. *Lower levels (before level 12): **Elven Light Armor **Steel Weapons *Medium levels (12–36) **Elven Armor **Steel, Elven or Glass weapons *Higher levels (36+) **Glass Armor or Elven Armor **Steel, Elven or Glass weapons Spells Just like their gear, Thalmor Soldiers' spells are level dependent. *Lower levels (before level 12): **Fast Healing **Flames *Medium levels (level 12–36) **Flames **Fast Healing **Bound Sword **Lesser Ward **Turn Lesser Undead *Higher levels (level 36+) **Flames **Fast Healing **Bound Sword **Lesser Ward **Turn Lesser Undead **Close Wounds Interactions Diplomatic Immunity Thalmor soldiers are first encountered as guards at the Thalmor Embassy. They appear in the subsequent rooms during the Dragonborn's search for information on the return of the dragons. If the Dragonborn does not sneak or use Illusion magic, they will attack them on sight. The perk "Kindred Mage" is not needed for Fear or Pacify to work on them. Other appearances Thalmor soldiers appear again in The Ratway Warrens and The Ratway Vaults, looking for Esbern and the Dragonborn. Several non-hostile Thalmor Soldiers patrol Understone Keep with Ondolemar. Random Encounters Thalmor Soldiers can be encountered on the world map, attacking Bandits and Orc warriors. Thalmor can be encountered on the road transporting prisoners for worshiping Talos. Supporting the worship of Talos, or assisting the prisoner will cause the Thalmor soldiers to attack. A group of Thalmor may also attack the Dragonborn with a note, saying that it is important to kill the Dragonborn and not to underestimate them. Quests *Diplomatic Immunity *A Cornered Rat *A New Source of Stalhrim Dialogue Diplomatic Immunity "Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. Your invitation, please." :Here you go. (Show invitation) "Thank you, sir. Go right in." :Is there a problem? "Of course not. Purely a formality. Now, I need to see your invitation." :Just a minute. I think I left it on the cart. "Of course. Just bring it to me when you find it." A New Source of Stalhrim "You are trespassing here. I strongly suggest you move along." :I have business to discuss with your leader. "You will find him on the deck. Any hint of treachery, and your life is forfeit." :You will pay for your crimes against the Skaal. Prepare to die! "Thalmor, to arms! Kill the intruder!" Conversations Diplomatic Immunity Thalmor Soldier: "Did you see those robes march in this morning? Who're they with? More of the Emmisary's treaty enforcers?" Thalmor Soldier 2: "No. They're high mages, just in from Alinor. I guess Herself is finally getting worried about all the dragon attacks." Thalmor Soldier: "Ah, good. I've been wondering how we were supposed to defend this place from a dragon" Thalmor Soldier 2: "If a dragon does show up, maybe we'll get lucky and it will eat the mages first. Might give us enough time to kill it." Thalmor Soldier: "Ha. I'd like to see those arrogant bastards taken down a notch. Always looking down their noses at us lowly footsloggers." Both: "(laughter)" Thalmor Soldier 2: "Well, we'd better get back to our rounds." Uncooperative prisoner Etienne: "Stop. Please. I don't know anything else. Don't you think I'd have told you already?" Thalmor guard: "Silence. You know the rules. Do not speak unless spoken to. Master Rulindil will ask the questions." Rulindil: "Let's begin again." Etienne: "No...for pity's sake...I've already told you everything..." Rulindil: "You know the rules." Etienne: "hits him Nooooo!!!" Rulindil: "Start at the beginning, as usual. If you persist in this stubbornness I'll have..." Etienne: "No, wait! I was... just catching my breath... why wouldn't I tell you again? I don't even know anything... There's an old man... he lives in Riften. He could be this Esbern you're looking for, but I don't know. He's old and seemed kind of crazy. That's all I know." Rulindil: "And his name is...?" Etienne: "I don't know his name. Like I've already told you a hundred- hits him Ahhh!" Rulindil: "You know the rules. Just answer the questions. And where is this nameless old man?" Etienne: "Like I said, I don't know. I've seen him down in the Ratway. Maybe he lives down there, but I don't know for sure." Rulindil: "That will be all for now. I must say I continue to be disappointed in your lack of cooperation. I hope next time you will do better." Etienne: "What else do you want from me? I've told you everything. Listen, If you let me go I can take you to Riften, show you where- hits him again Ghaaa!!!" Thalmor guard: "Silence, prisoner!" Your invitation Razelan: "Now then. Here's my invitation. I don't have a poisoned dagger strapped to my thigh, et cetera, et cetera." Thalmor Soldier: "I'm just doing my duty, sir. Everything's in order. Welcome back, sir." Razelan: "Yes, yes. Now to find myself a drink." Quotes *''"Guests are advised to remain inside the Embassy."'' – Diplomatic Immunity *''"The Thalmor Embassy welcomes you."'' – Diplomatic Immunity *''"Please proceed into the Embassy."'' – Diplomatic Immunity *''"Find another way around. Now."'' – A New Source of Stalhrim (Abandoned Lodge) *''"Move along. There's nothing for you here."'' – A New Source of Stalhrim (Abandoned Lodge) *''"This is Thalmor business, now get out of here!"'' – A New Source of Stalhrim (Abandoned Lodge) *''"Steer clear of this cabin, or you'll regret it."'' – A New Source of Stalhrim (Abandoned Lodge) *''"Unless you're looking for a fight, you'd best walk away."'' – A New Source of Stalhrim (Abandoned Lodge) *''"You'd best show us the proper respect, if that's even possible for someone like you."'' – A New Source of Stalhrim (Northshore Landing) *''"Do I look like the sort who suffers fools lightly?"'' – A New Source of Stalhrim (Northshore Landing) *''"Do you not see we are Thalmor, fool? Begone!"'' – A New Source of Stalhrim (Northshore Landing) *''"Meddle in our affairs and your end will be swift and painful."'' – A New Source of Stalhrim (Northshore Landing) *''"Stay out of our way, or I promise you'll regret it."'' – A New Source of Stalhrim *''"You cross the Thalmor, you pay the price."'' – A New Source of Stalhrim, in combat, (Northshore Landing) *''"We will have that Stalhrim, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"'' – A New Source of Stalhrim, in combat, (Northshore Landing) *''"Who sent you to stop us? It hardly matters, you're dead anyway."'' – A New Source of Stalhrim, in combat, (Northshore Landing) *''"Did you really think you could interfere with us and not suffer the consequences?"'' – A New Source of Stalhrim, in combat, (Northshore Landing) *''"You'll remember the name Ancarion after this."'' – A New Source of Stalhrim, in combat, (Northshore Landing) *''"Behold, the future. Behold, the Thalmor!"'' – In combat *''"Bow to your betters!"'' – In combat *''"Don't you see? Elven supremacy is the only truth!"'' – In combat *''"Death is the only way out of your misery!"'' – In combat *''"You are but a dog, and I am your master!"'' – In combat Gallery > Thalmor Warrior.jpg|A medium level soldier Appearances * es:Soldado de Thalmor (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Altmer Category:Skyrim: Thalmor Members